Eyes
by darkligthshadow
Summary: It is our first day and I received an owl I do not know who sent it, it says that we will meet each other in the bench that is next to the whomping willow at eigth o’clock sharp I want to know who is it so I'll go....


Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own Harry or any other character

Today is our last year I am so excited it is wonderful I can't wait to get into the castle again, see my friends...

It is our first day and I received an owl I do not know who sent it, but it has really pretty handwritting that I can't recognise it says that we will meet each other in the bench that is next to the whomping willow at eigth o'clock sharp I want to know who send it so I'll go.

At cuarter to eight i left the common room and made my way to the whomping willow, it was five to eight when I arrived there but he was already there waiting for me with a beautiful white rose, a white rose how could he get that? They are really hard to find this time of the year but he had managed to get it for... me?

"Hi, I am glad that you came" he said

"Is that for me?" I aked, looking at the white rose in his right hand

"Yes" he said "I know how much you like white roses so I got one for you, I have got something else for you but first we need to talk"

"Talk?" I repeated

"Yes, talk"

"Ok"

"Come lets sit down"

I was about to sit down in the bench but he held my arm and pulled me towards him, he had gotten so strong, "Not there" he said softly in my ear making the hair on the back of my neck rise, "Then Where?" I asked "follow me" He answered and so I did, I had not noticed how handsome he had gotten and the moonlight fit him very well, it took us several minutes to get were he wanted to go, I had not noticed the path we took because I was busier watching how well he looked but when he finally stoped I looked arround,I couldn't recognise the place but it was beautiful, a beam of moonlight was almost the only source of light except for 4 floating-candles, there was a blue carpet in on the floor

"Do you like it?"he asked

"Yes"I answered "Is really lbeautiful how did you find it?"

"I didn't find it I made it"

"For me?"

"Yes, I have been working on it almost a year by now"

"You really did it for me?"

"Yes, I looked all over the castle for the perfect place but I couldn't find the right place"

"Is really nice thank you"

"Do you want to sit down?" he said pointing at two big and fluffy pillows that were on the floor

"Sure" I said and i sat down on a sky-blue one and he sat down next to me on a navy-blue one

He looked up and so did I, the sky was clear and you could see a lot of stars but there was one that really called my attention, it was the shiniest and biggest of all

"Wh...Why did you want to meet me?" I asked

"Because I want to talk to you"

"About what?"

"We have known each other for a long time, god 7 years is a lot of time but I still remember the first time I saw you, it was on my very first day at Hogwarts"

"Yeah that is right but ..." he quieted me by putting his finger on my lips, his finger was so soft, so warm.

"I have tought about this for over a year but I could not really figure out how to tell it to you but it was until now that I came with an idea of how to".

"Tell me what?"

"I am in love, deeply, deeply in love"

"Ohh really" for some reason that made me feel an hole in the stomach "That is so great, ca...can I know who is it?"

"Is a lovely night isn't it?"

"Yeah it is ... come on do not change the subjet who is it?"

"Is a girl ..."

"Yeah well that is kind of obvious isn't it?"

"...She is the most beautifull girl I've known, she is fun, smart, creative,witty"

_That means is not me_ I thougth

"...She is ...to perfect to be described in words ..."

I looked in to the sky _"So that is why he brought me here he wants an advice to conquer her"_ at this tougth I felt as if my heart had broken in two, but it had no sense did it, I mean I am not in love with him. Am I?

"So you want me to help you out with her don't you?"

"I tought about it and I think that you could play a big role in the relationship"

"I don't think that it is a good idea, What if I screw it up instead of help?"

"I don't think that you could ever screw it up"

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh, I am pretty sure she likes you"

"How?"

"I have got my conections but I really think that you will be really useful in this relationship"

"But what if she gets mad at you because of me I could never forgive myself if I knew that"

"She is not like that"

"But how do you know that? Have you asked her?"

"No, I just know she is not that way"

I didn't get it it was like he wanted me to get them together but I couln't do that what if she hated him because of me no I couldn't live with that idea

"Ja, you don't seem to get it do you?" he said and I realised he had been staring at me

"Well as far as I manage to get you want me to help you out with a girl"

"In some way that is the idea but there is something else"

"What? I don't think I missed anything of the conversation did I?"

"No, I don't think so but you did miss something"

"What?"

"This"

Before I realised his lips were on mine, he was a really good kisser, as far as I could have known 'cuz this was my first kiss but he tasted so good, he was so warm, we broke apart and for the first time in a long time I looked him in the eyes, those beautiful eyes so filled with love and care, such beautiful eyes...

"You are the one I have been talking about... I like you more than I have ever liked any other person in my life, more than liking you I love you"

For what it seemed an eternity there I didn't know what to say , but then I finally relised what I felt for him...

"I...I...I... ahhh ok" I took a deep breath and look at him into his beautiful eyes that were now begging for an answer "I love you too" that was all I could manage to say but it didn't matter because once again his lips were starting to cover mine in a longer kiss than the other one.When we broke apart both of us smiled and looked at each other eyes,those beautiful eyes so deep so filled with love , those beautiful eyes...

Today is our last day in hogwarts, I am really going to miss this place, I have asked her for one last visit to our secret place is been at least ten months since I told her how I felt and is going great, of course it did not took long for the whole school to find out about it but I don't care what they say I have got her love and that is all that matters to me.

Is has been over a year now since we left Hogwarts and we are doing great, we got our selfs good jobs at the Ministery and we make really good money we got our selfs a nice house...

He has been acting weird lately, I hope he is okay, he won't tell me anything...

Today he invited me to dinner at a really fancy restaurant, which is one of my favorite ones, but he has been really serious I wonder what is wrong with him...maybe he is going to break up with me...

"How long have we been dating?" he asked after the long silence that had been growing

"A year and 10 months" I said coldly I could not belive he did not remember it

"I a long time isn't it?"

"Not that much, we spent more time at Hogwarts remember?"

"Ja, yes I do but I meant for a relationship"

"What do you mean that we should break up?" I asked angry what did he mean by a long time it wasn't that long in fact it was little time... wasn't it?

"Noo that is not what I meant what I meant is..."

"What?"

"Would you marry me?" he said taking out of his pocket a little box and opening it showing to me a beautiful ring

I was shocked I didn't know what to do, but I was sure that I loved the man that was sitting in front of me most of all I oved his eyes so filled with emotions

"Yes" I finally said "Yes, I would love to"

With this he slipped the ring in my finger and kissed me

"I love you"he said softly

"I love you too"

_Those beautiful eyes..._

Today is our wedding after three months planning it we are getting married, everything looks so perfect, it had to be that way, she had arranged everything

She looks so beautiful, so happy.

It is not a big wedding but it sure is prefect she looks so cute...

In the reception there was a big chocolate cake with strawberries it was delicious and watching her smile when I put some of the frosting on the tip of her nose was the world to me she looked so happy, she glowed, I love her so much...

We have been married for over three years now and yesterday we were called to work tonight together for the first time in a long time but something is wrong it feels to quiet here... suddenly 3 Death Eaters jumped to our encounter we are prepared and we fight but as suddenly as they have come they went, Voldemort was dead now but one of the Death Eaters wants his revenge so he reunited most of the Death Eaters, He apparated with his right hand looking for a battle, of course they did not fight straight.

After a good while his right hand hit me with a course and He hit my husband with a more powerful one but we did not give up there we both casted the same spell that ended with their lives, but that was no longer important my husband was badly injured I could see him lying there on the ground.

I crawled where he was, he had got his eyes open and was breathing heavily... he smiled when he saw me

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand gently in my cheek

"Yes, I am" I lied I did not want to bother him with the fact that I had no more energy left, I felt tired and all my body was in pain

"Good hey listen ...I ...I ...I love you, so much and I always will"

"Don't talk that way you are not going to die here, not like this" tears were now running down my cheeks, falling in his face.

"Is not that I would not like to stand up and walk with you home, is just that I can´t"

"Don't give up please" I tried to get him up to rise his head and chest but when I tried to do this I discovered that my hands were covered with blood, his blood I rolled him and saw that he had felt on a big sharp rock and that he was bleeding to death I put him back so he could face me...

"I love you" he said and I looked at him in to the eyes, those beautiful eyes, and kissed him one last time "I love you too"

His breathing stoped just as if he had been waiting for me to say that, I started crying on his chest, I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly I felt really tired, I knew at once that the course had started to affect me the last thing I saw was some wizards apparating one of them was calling my name but I was so tired that I just felt asleep on his chest..._Those beautiful eyes…_

Is been four years now since they had died in action, I am standing in their tomb as I have done everyday since the funeral.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked from behind me

"Yes, I just came to say hello"

"They were so brave"

"Yes they were" a single tear ran down my cheek

"Don't cry I am sure that they are better now"

"I know that but… they were so young"

"Yes they were"

"Come on lets go I have got work to do"

"Yes me too"

"Good bye" I said towards thier tombs "see you tomorrow"

And we left the graveyard before dissaparating I looked back and remembered what was written in the lapids, I have all ready learned it by heart.

Other tear ran down my cheek

"Are you coming?"

"Coming, coming" I said as I turned sweaping the tear that was running down my cheek

"You know what I miss the most of him?"

"No what is it?"

"His eyes, his beautiful eyes"

"And of her?"

"Her personality, and you?"

"Her smile when she was with him"I said remembering her in her wedding day she looked so good next to him, so happy an other tear ran down my cheek luckily I sweapt it in time for her not to see it

"Come on Ron lets get to work"

"I am coming sis, I'm coming".

_Here lies Harry Potter, the boy who lived and defeated the dark lord, caring husband and great friend until the end_

_Here lies Hermione Potter, the cleaverest girl and great Auror, lovely wife and dedicated friend until the end_

_His beautiful green eyes..._


End file.
